Transformers: Sigma Prime
by rylansato
Summary: Ninety years after the Death of Rodimus Prime, Optimus Prime has given the Matrix to their new leader, Shortstop. He will have to put up with everything that the other two Primes put up with: Megatron, Galvatron, Nos and even the Planet Eater: Unicron.
1. Arise, Sigma Prime

Transformers: Sigma Prime

Deep in the woods, two riders are enjoying a midnight ride. The woods are dark, lifeless, except for the cricket sounds, the occasional wolf howl and the two riders. One of the riders is mail, about 6'2", athletic build, brown hair with a red Ohio State hat turned backwards. Apparently he didn't change clothes after he had gotten off of work because he is wearing a Best Buy shirt and khakis. He changed his dress shoes to camouflaged boots. The name Brad is on the yellow nametag that is attached to the left chest side of his blue polo work shirt. The other rider is female, brown hair with blonde streaks, which was in a ponytail. She is wearing a green button up shirt. Out of the nine buttons only the tow two are unbuttoned. She is about 5'7" also athletic. Her name is Kayla. Her boots and the bottom of her loose fitting wrangler jeans are muddy because her horse had just run through a mud puddle. Her boyfriend ran up ahead jumping over logs, dodging limbs. She waited for him to come back but he never did. She started to get freaked out. Her horse picked up pace. She saw a campfire up ahead. She rode to it thinking her boyfriend might be there. A figure in a cloak was standing next to it. She dismounted her horse and walked towards the fire. She noticed something on the ground. She picked it up and started to shake. It was Brad's nametag and it was covered in blood. She turned to run to her horse when a gigantic robotic bat came down and grabbed the horse. The bat carried the horse off. The cloaked figured turned to her.

"You can't escape." He said.

He removed his hood. His skin was green and had white colored hair. She backed up and attempted to run but ran right into the bat. The bat was the Decepticon Headmaster Mindwipe.

"Now, flesh creature. You will die." The bat said as he walked towards her.

The two Decepticons closed in on their victim. She screamed, but no one heard her.

The year is 2097, ninety years after the death of Rodimus Prime. On top of Courtyard hill all of the Autobots are there. An Autobot symbol is positioned at the eastern side of the hill. In front of the symbol is the statue of the late Rodimus Prime. A podium is in front of the Rodimus Prime statue. In front of the podium are the seated Autobots and Éclair. Optimus Prime stood at the podium. To his right are five chairs. The first is empty; Eleta One is sitting in the next, then Ironhide, then Chromia and last in the row is Shortstop. To Prime's left is a flame. Prime spoke.

"We are gathered here today on this most sacred of occasions to bear witness as the torch is passed. Give honor to the new Prime. The wheel turns, the external cycle continues. Let the creator's vision fill this vessel and unlock its hidden depths. In these times, we need a new strong leader, to guide us into the light. Only a true prime shall contain the Matrix fire." Prime looked over to Shortstop who rose out of his seat and walked to Prime. Optimus had placed the Matrix in the flame. Shortstop reached into flame and pulled out the Matrix. A bright blue light glowed through the Matrix. Prime continued. This, then, is the sign, the truth, the wisdom. This is Sigma Prime."

Shortstop raised it in the air and Optimus Prime's voice came from within the Matrix.

"Arise Sigma Prime."

Shortstop grew in size. He never has had a mouth but he developed a mouthpiece like Optimus' He walked to the podium and spoke.

"I'm not one for words or one for speeches but I will tell you this. I will bring peace and prosperity to the universe. And somehow that sounds like the same speech that Rodimus Prime gave after he was made Prime."

A little bit of laughter arose out of the audience then died down. Sigma continued.

"Even though I'm your leader I'm still the same person only with a lot more responsibility on my shoulders. I'm still the same person who took on Megatron, defeated the Lyacons and was sent to the mirror universe. I have handled all of those very¼actually I can't think of the word I want to use. Anyway you know what I mean. 'Till all are one."

"Till all are one" the Autobots said all at once.

They all stood and applauded. After the ceremony was over some Autobots stayed to congratulate the new prime, others returned to Cybertron. Sigma Prime stood by while various Autobots walked by and shook his hand. He loved his fellow Autobots but the one thing that was missing from his life now was his friends. He missed his friends dearly. All of his friends had passed on a few years back, his sister too. The only thing left from his sister was the body of Nos. The only person left was Éclair and their son. Nobody was around anymore that he used to hang out with. The side effects of him being a headmaster was keeping him young. He was practically full Autobot. Éclair ran up to Sigma. He reached down and lifted her up onto his shoulder. She kissed the side of Sigma's face.


	2. Raid on Cybertron

Inside of Scorpinok, Nos was in a dark control room talking to the ghost of Starscream.

"Once I rebuild the brain in Unicron's head, you will be able to posses the head and we will attach it to the moon and you will have a powerful body."

"Good, then I will rule the universe."

Starscream walked out of the room by going through a wall. Then Megatron and Galvatron walked in.

"Prepare the Decepticons. We're going hunting."

"Hunting?" Nos asked.

"Cybertron has a skeleton crew and we're taking it over." Megatron said.

Back on Cybertron, Kup and Ultra Magnus were in the control room. Omega Supreme had just left for Earth. Other Autobots were at their stations. Octane and Sandstorm were walking past Generator C.

"So, what do you think of the new prime?" Octane asked.

"I like him. He's proved himself time and time again. I just hope he doesn't beat up on himself the way Rodimus Prime did."

"Well, I don't think he...Do you hear that?"

"Yeah...it's...CYCLONUS."

Cyclonus swooped down and fired on the two Autobots in his jet mode. Alarms started going off. Kup got on the loud speaker.

"Autobots, we're under attack. To your stations, Autobots."

After he sent the message to the other Autobots, he left to join the battle, leaving Ultra Magnus by himself.

Ultra Magnus activated the comm system.

"Autobot City, Autobot Headquarters, this is Cybertron. Decepticons are attacking. We..."

He was cut off by Galvatron destroying the comm system.

"It's just you and me now." Magnus said.

"Apparently you don't remember what happened on the Planet of Junk." Galvatron said.

"Ignorance is a strong trait with the Autobots."

Galvatron lunged at Magnus. They wrestled around. Magnus punched Galvatron then Galvatron returned the favor. Magnus grabbed Galvatron by the shoulders, kneed him in the stomach, then threw him into a wall.

"You underestimate me, Galvatron."

"No, you underestimate the Decepticons."

Just then Magnus was thrown into a wall. Megatron had shot him in the back with his fusion cannon. Magnus was down but not out yet. He lifted his laser rifle, he shot at the two leaders but Galvatron came over and kicked it out of his hand.

"This time you're not coming back."

The two leaders pointed their arm cannons at Ultra Magnus and fired. Ultra Magnus's body lay lifeless on the control room floor. Galvatron walked over to the control panel.

"Constructicons, get up to the control room. I have a job for you." He said over the loud speaker.

"They've taken the control room." Springer said.

"We've got to keep fighting." Kup said.

The Autobots were fighting a losing battle. Then it took a turn for the worse. The Decepticon combiner groups combined.

"Autobots, fall back to the far side of Cybertron." Kup yelled.

Scimitar took one last blast. The blast hit Octane and dropped him. Sandstorm and Searchlight picked him up and carried him off. They saw Skyfire and Skylynx in the distance heading towards them.

Megatron and Galvatron sat in their thrones. Megatron sat in a normal throne but Galvatron sat in a throne that was made from Ultra Magnus's body. They sat where Starscream was killed the first time. Runamuck and Runabout came running up.

"Mighty Megatron, Mighty Galvatron, two Autobot shuttles are on their way to reinforce the Autobot forces here on Cybertron."

"Let them come, we'll make thrones out of them as well." Megatron said.


	3. Galvatron Falls

Back at the temporary Autobot camp, Octane's condition worsened. Skyfire and Skylynx had just landed. Sigma Prime, Brawn, Windcharger, Ratchet, Wheeljack, Bluestreak, Prowl, and Jazz stepped out.

"Where is Ultra Magnus?" Sigma Prime asked.

"Dead." Kup replied.

Ratchet walked over to Octane.

"There is nothing I can do for him. The wounds are too severe."

Octane groaned. Sigma walked over to the wounded Decepticon traitor.

"Don't worry ,Octane. We'll get 'em back for this."

Just then Octane's red eyes flickered out of existence.

"He was built a Decepticon but died as an Autobot. Autobots, we'll kick 'em off this planet and make them sorry for being manufactured. Autobots, transform and roll out."

They all transformed and rolled to battle the Decepticons.

Sunstorm, Tornadic and Shadow Seeker were walking around when Tornadic stopped.

"Do you hear that?"

They all heard a rumbling sound.

"It could be Rumble and Frenzy messing around" Shadow Seeker said.

They all turned around to see a barrage of Autobots heading straight for them.

"Oh, Damn." They all said at once.

They all were run over by the Autobot convoy.

"Autobots, transform and attack." ordered Sigma Prime.

They all transformed. The Stunticons and Combaticons charged at them. Motor Master threw a punch at Sigma Prime. Sigma dodged it then grabbed him, elbowed him then threw him into a wall. Wild Rider tackled Windcharger. Prowl grabbed him and threw him at Brawn. Brawn had picked up a steel beam. He swung it at Wild Rider. He nailed the Stunticon, sending him the other way. Breakdown ran at Wheeljack. The Autobot scientist aimed his shoulder cannon at him and hit him with a concussion blast. Breakdown fell to the ground with smoke coming out of his left shoulder. Brawl and Vortex jumped into the air. Bluestreak fired his shoulder cannons at them and they fell out of the air. Drag Strip and Dead End cornered Ratchet. Ratchet did a roundhouse and kicked both of them across the face. Swindle fired at Kup but missed. Kup tackled him, picked him up and threw him at Blast Off. Onslaught came running at Blurr and Springer. Blurr sprinted around him and pushed him into Springer's fist. The army of Autobots marched down to the thrones of Megatron and Galvatron.

"Who the hell are you?" Galvatron asked.

"I'm the new Prime."

"Where's Optimus Prime?" Megatron asked.

"Retired."

"I've never seen you before." Megatron said.

"Oh, you've seen me before. I'm formally known as Shortstop."

"Ah, so it's the Autobot Headmaster that foiled our plans all the time but it's the same headmaster whose mate died at our hands." Megatron said.

Sigma clinched his fists.

"I don't care who you are. It just adds another prime to our list." Galvatron said.

"Sorry, but no." Sigma shot back.

He outstretched his arms and duel pistols shot out from his forearms and he grabbed them with each hand. He shot the chair were Megatron was sitting. The chair exploded causing him to fly through a wall. Decepticons came from every direction to attack the Autobots. The twenty soldiers fought the oncoming Decepticons while their new leader faced off against Galvatron. Galvatron threw a punch and Sigma dodged it. Sigma came back with an uppercut, and sent Galvatron flying. Dirge and Ramjet pounced on Prowl. Thrust jumped in the air but Bluestreak speared him in mid air. Prowl threw both of them off by punching Dirge then he threw him into Ramjet. Brawn and Windcharger tackled Soundwave before he could eject any cassettes. An explosion near the two Autobots knocked them off their feet. They looked up to see that the Constructicons had formed Devastator. Jazz transformed into his vehicle mode, then his spoiler lifted up and two speakers came out. He started playing music and flashing lights to distract Devastator, while Wheeljack shot Gyro Inhibitor Shells from his shoulder cannon. The darts caused Devastator to disengage. Galvatron charged at Sigma Prime at full force. Sigma just sidestepped him and the insane leader ran right past him. Megatron snuck up behind him and wrapped his arms around Prime's shoulders and interlocked his fingers behind Prime's head. Galvatron came charging again. Sigma jumped while still in Megatron's hands, outstretched his legs and kicked Galvatron in the face. He spun around and elbowed Megatron in the side of the head. Megatron let go of his grip and stumbled. Both Galvatron and Megatron charged at Sigma from both directions. Sigma jumped straight up to avoid the potential tacklers. The two Decepticon leaders collided. They both were down but Galvatron was getting up. Galvatron shot at Sigma but missed. Sigma fired his arm lasers and knocked Galvatron's arm cannon off of his arm. Galvatron charged again. This time Sigma grabbed him and started punching him in the face, then he punched him in the stomach, then he tripped him. Galvatron lifted both feet and kicked Sigma in the stomach. Galvatron got up and jumped on Sigma. Sigma grabbed him by the neck and got up. He lifted Galvatron in the air. Galvatron kicked him in the chest. Sigma let go and stumbled back. Galvatron lunged at him. Sigma flipped over him and grabbed ahold of his head. He placed his left hand on Galvatron's chin and his right hand on the back of his head.

"You're going to pay for what you did to Magnus and Octane."

"What are you going to do, lecture me to death?"

"I'm going to kill you." Sigma said.

"You don't have the..."

Galvatron didn't finish the sentence because Sigma Prime had snapped his neck. Galvatron fell to the ground. He walked to the Autobots and rotated his neck.

"You never get tired of that." he said.

The Autobots were astonished.

"In all my years of fighting, I've never seen that happen." Kup said.

"And you've seen a lot." Prowl said.

Megatron's eyes lit up. He slowly got up.

"Here is your right hand man, Megatron." Sigma said, pointing to the corpse of Galvatron.

Megatron looked at the lifeless body.

"You'll pay, Autobots. Decepticons, retreat."

All of the Decepticons jumped into the air and flew off.

"Alright Autobots, lets load Magnus and Octane into Skyfire and head back to Earth." Sigma ordered.

They loaded the body of the Autobot general and the Decepticon traitor into Skyfire and headed back to the Ark.


	4. The Fall of Megatron

The Decepticons landed on Charr. They all were undergoing repairs after the pasting the Autobots gave them on Cybertron. Now that Galvatron was dead, Shockwave was now second in command. Megatron was now in full command.

"Once the repairs are finished, we will attack the Autobots and destroy them. They won't expect an attack this soon." Megatron said.

_"Yeah, we haven't heard that one before." _Nos thought to himself.

He walked out of the room. He encountered the ghost of Starscream in the corridor. The two have been conspiring against Megatron and Galvatron.

"The time is coming. You will have a body and we will destroy the Autobots and over throw Megatron."

"Excellent." Starscream said.

Inside the Ark, the Autobots were planning a memorial service for Ultra Magnus and Octane. They were also discussing the actions of Sigma Prime.

"You should have seen Sigma Prime up there." Ratchet said.

"Why's that?" Mirage asked.

"He faced off against Galvatron and Megatron. He knocked Megatron unconscious and deactivated Galvatron." Ratchet explained.

Just then Blaster came over the loud speaker.

"Don't touch that dial. Long range scanners picked up Decepticons and they'll be here in a little while."

"Man, I thought Wheelie was the only one that rhymed." Cliffjumper said.

"I am the only one but Blaster likes to join the fun." Wheelie said.

The alarm sounded.

"Decepticons! Autobots, battle stations." Sigma ordered. The Autobots ran outside.

"It's about time. I want to kick some Decepticon tailgate." Cliffjumper said.

"Ok Cliffjumper, let's start kickin' pig iron."

The Decepticons started firing and the Autobots took cover. They fired back at them. Megatron landed in front of Sigma.

"I'm going to permanently deactivate you." Megatron said.

Sigma Prime sighed.

"Wait, wait. I think I've heard this one before."

Megatron was furious.

"I challenge you to a one on one battle." Megatron proposed.

"I accept your challenge." Sigma Prime said.

He made a quick scan of Megatron, making sure he wasn't cheating like the time he faced off against Optimus Prime. The Decepticons and Autobots gathered around to watch the two mighty leaders face off till the permanent deactivation of one of them. Megatron charged at him. Sigma charged as well. They locked hands, trying to over take the other. Megatron threw Sigma aside. He fired his arm cannon at him. Sigma dove out of the way. Sigma fired his own arm lasers at Megatron. He nailed Megatron in the shoulder. Megatron charged at Sigma who charged again. Sigma punched Sigma in the throat and clothes lined him. Megatron hit the ground hard. Megatron's hand slid into his forearm and spiked ball on a chain replaced it. Sigma Prime did the same only his hand was replaced with a sai. Both of their weapons were made of Energon. Megatron ran and swung at Sigma. Sigma ducked and stabbed Megatron in his stomach. He pulled out and punched the Decepticon leader in the face. Megatron swung again and Sigma caught it in between two of the blades of his sai. He pulled and Megatron pulled back. Sigma pulled the spiked ball out of Megatron's wrist. Sparks flew out and Megatron stumbled back. Sigma did a roundhouse kick and kicked Megatron across the face. Megatron stumbled to the side then shot the ground in front of Sigma Prime, which threw Sigma to the ground. Sigma lied motionless. Megatron walked over to Sigma, crouched down.

"I told you I'd get another prime to fall before me."

Just then Sigma's hand shot up and grabbed Megatron by his throat. Sigma got up with Megatron's throat still in his grip. Sigma's eyes started to glow a bright blue.

"No more, Megatron."

Sigma started squeezing, crushing Megatron's throat. Megatron pulled at Prime's hands as the grip became tighter. Sigma completely clinched his fist, causing Megatron to go limp and hang there. Sigma threw the lifeless body aside and walked towards the Decepticons, who had astonished looks on their faces. Megatron began to get up. He started to raise his arm cannon. Sigma heard him. He spun around and a gun shot out from his forearm. He caught it and fired. The photon charge nailed Megatron in the upper chest. It sent a surge through his entire body. Sparks flew out of his joints, circuits ruptured, fuses exploded. The sound of circuits shorting out was heard through out the arena. Then his eyes exploded. Megatron fell back and this time he was dead. The Decepticons knew they were in for it now. They all jumped into the air and flew off. The Autobots cheered their new leader. Optimus even stood by and watched the event that had just taken place.


	5. Decepticon Leader, Nos

Inside Scorpinok, Shockwave took command. Nos had other plans. The Decepticons were gathered in the main control room. Shockwave stood in front of them.

"Decepticons, we will destroy the Autobots but it will be under my command." Shockwave said.

"I don't think so." Nos said.

"What did you say?"

"You aren't going to rule the Decepticons. I will."

"That is treason."

"Wow, you are fast. We can't get anything past you."

"I will not stand for this."

At that moment Shockwave jumped into the air and transformed into his gun mode. He floated in the air and pointed his barrel at Nos. Nos didn't even flinch.

"I can do that too." Nos said.

He transformed into his gun mode but he landed into the hands of Menasor. While Shockwave was busy with Nos, the Stunticons combined into Menasor. Menasor fired at Shockwave and hit him. Shockwave fell to the ground and transformed into his robot mode. Menasor lifted his foot and stepped on Shockwave. Shockwave's head shot out from beneath of his foot and bounced around.

"Menasor crush." Menasor said.

Starscream observed the insurrection. He grinned.

"Ol' dot head, got it in the end after all."

Meanwhile at the Ark, the Autobots were talking about events that had happened earlier that day. Sigma, sat in the rec room relaxing. Inferno, Ironhide and Prowl were sitting with him.

"What you did in twenty hours, Optimus couldn't do in twenty years." Smokescreen said.

"Now, don't compare me to Optimus. He was a much better leader than I'll ever be." Sigma replied.

"Ah, now don't be that way, Prime. Each Prime has themselves their own thing." Ironhide said.

Sigma was about to reply but Streetwise came running in. The four of them looked up at the Protectobot. They all wondered why his circuits were all fused together.

"Sigma Prime, Rioters are in uptown Athens, destroying cars, windows and other various items."

They all walked into the control room and activated a sky spy.

"Damn protesters. What are they protesting now?" asked Ratchet.

"Our war." Sigma replied.

"They're injuring other people. They don't seem to care." Ratchet said.

"We'll take care of them. Protectobots, Ironhide, Ratchet, Prowl, Red Alert, Inferno, transform and roll out."

They all transformed and headed to take care of the protesters.

The protesters were throwing Molotov cocktails into cars and windows of local businesses. Innocent civilians who got in the way of the rioters were injured. Just then the Autobots arrived. The rioters didn't think about it until they transformed. The rioters threw things at them. The objects didn't phase any of the Autobots.

"Ironhide, Inferno, Hot Spot, hose 'em down." Sigma said with his eyes still on the rioters.

The three of them all sprayed water at the rioters, knocking them all down. Ratchet and First Aid ran over and aided the wounded and took them to the hospital. Some of the protesters came from behind them and surrounded them. The rioters threw anything they could get their hands on at the Autobots. The Autobots tried to move around with out stepping on the humans. Sigma Prime almost stumbled and stepped on two humans that were throwing rocks at him. Just then sirens filled the air and the rioters scattered.

"Prowl, Streetwise, you can turn off your sirens now." Inferno said.

"That's not us." Prowl said.

The street was filled with Athens Police. The Autobots could move around more easily now.

"Alright, Autobots, lets roll out."

Nos prepared a shuttle inside Scorpinok. Then Skywarp walked in.

"Where are you going, mighty Nos?"

"To ensure our victory."

"Not to be skeptical, but how are you going to do that?"

"I'm going to reactivate Unicron."

"Are you mad? He won't take sides, he'll destroy everything, including us."

"Silence, you fool. Nos shouted as he backhanded the jet across the cargo bay.

Nos boarded the shuttle. Skywarp picked himself up off of the floor and watched his now crazy leader leave the base. Scorpinok's main door opened and Nos left for the head of Unicron that was still orbiting Cybertron.


	6. Unicron Lives Again

Nos later arrived at the head of Unicron. He positioned the shuttle at the base of the neck. He exited the shuttle and entered the head through the neck. He found the central computer. He stood there for a moment waiting. Then finally the person he was waiting for showed up. It was Starscream.

"I have rigged, the central computer so that you can possess it. Cybertron is too heavily guarded to attempt attaching the head to it so we're going to attach it to the moon."

Starscream nodded and entered the computer. The eyes that Starscream had stolen for Unicron back in 2006 were somewhat damaged. They were damaged by an explosion that Rodimus Prime had caused so that Unicron would not attach himself to Cybertron. Nos walked up to the eyes and began to work on them while the head was moving towards the moon.

About twenty minutes northeast of Athens, six green construction vehicles are clearing an area. They are flattening the area as if they were preparing it for something. The clearing almost takes up the entire area. The area is known as the Millfield Mine Disaster site. The six vehicles transformed. They were the Constructicons.

"We are finished with our assignment, Skywarp." Scrapper said.

"Good, now place the transporter rods in a circle and activate them.

The Constructicons did as they were told. Skywarp walked to the center of the circle. The rods lit up and shot a beam to the sky. Skywarp was sucked into the hole in the sky. He was headed to the only place where another space bridge was located: Cybertron.

Sigma Prime was sitting in the rec room again, trying to relax. Just then Jazz and Wheeljack walked in.

"What's happenin' Prime?" Jazz asked.

Sigma shook his head.

Jazz and Wheeljack sat down to join their new leader. Sigma just leaned back in his chair. No one not in a million years would catch Optimus Prime doing this. That's what made Sigma different from Optimus.

"So, how you likin' the leadership role so far?" Jazz asked.

"It's good. A few tough decisions here and there but I'll manage. With me in charge the Decepticons will be history."

Just then Blaster came of the intercom. Sigma Prime sighed.

"Sigma Prime, the proximity alarms on Cybertron have been tripped, we need to investigate the blip." Blaster reported.

"Off to Cybertron we go." Sigma said.

The three of them walked out of Autobot City and up to Omega Supreme.

"Rocket mode, Omega. We're headed to Cybertron"

Omega Supreme transformed into his rocket mode. The three of them boarded the rocket transformer.

"Rocket ready. Fuel requirement, forty percent."

The engine ignited and they headed for Cybertron.

The head of Unicron moved towards the moon. It had barely missed the Omega rocket. It had moved behind the moon when Omega Supreme passed it. Nos positioned the head on the moon and attached it. The transformation began. It was the same transformation as the time when he attacked Cybertron. Once the transformation was complete the Starscream possessed Unicron headed for Cybertron with Nos inside to begin his reign of terror.

The Autobots landed on Cybertron. The three Autobots disembarked from Omega Supreme.

"Stay here, Omega, and recharge."

They walked around the deserted Cybertron.

"How did Skywarp get on Cybertron without our defense system taking him out?" Wheeljack asked.

"Space bridge." Sigma said.

"But the space bridge hasn't been operational since the war."

"Well, it is back up and running and we must find out what Skywarp is up to."

Just then Skywarp jumped out from a metal pylon. The three Autobots pointed their weapons at him.

"Don't shoot, Autobots. I'm here to ask for your help."

The three Autobots had confused looks on their faces.

"I know what you're thinking and I don't blame you. I'd think the same way if our situations were reversed. I still think you guys are losers but the Decepticons need your help."

Jazz's mouth dropped. Sigma's and Wheeljack's would have too if they had mouths.

"Our leader Nos, is a mad mecha. He's reactivating Unicron and it will destroy everything."

"Man, whatever happened to the old days when you guys were just out to steal energy from Earth?" Jazz asked sarcastically.

"If what you say is true, he has to attach it to something in order for it to destroy anything." Sigma said.

Jazz looked around for a few moments.

"Uh, Prime. I don't see the head anywhere in orbit."

Wheeljack noticed something moving. His binocular visor slid down over his eyes.

"I believe we have a problem." Wheeljack said.

"What's wrong?" Skywarp, Sigma Prime and Jazz said in unison.

"The moon."

"What's wrong with the moon?" Jazz asked.

"It's no moon." Wheeljack said.

"What? Is it a space station?" Sigma said.

"The head is attached to the moon." Wheeljack said. "And it's heading this way."

"Wheeljack, contact Blaster on Earth and Springer on Aineas and get every Autobot up here." Prime ordered.

"I'll get the Decepticons up here as well." Skywarp said.

"Let's do it, guys." Sigma said.


	7. Combination of Forces and Epilogue

Unicron hovered above Cybertron. He raised his hand and looked at it.

"I have been reborn." He said.

He flew in and landed on Cybertron. The planet shook from the impact. Sigma Prime, Wheeljack and Jazz fell off their feet.

"What the hell?" Sigma said. "Reinforcements better get here soon otherwise there won't be enough left of us to sell for spare parts."

Nos stood next to the reactivated brain of Unicron. Starscream's ghost was powering the brain and controlling the body. Nos looked through the eye holes and saw the Autobots gathering into a group and opened fire on Unicron.

"Pathetic." Unicron said as he lifted his foot and stomped the ground.

The attacking Autobots scattered and fell to the ground when Unicron's foot slammed into Cybertron's surface. Sigma Prime looked up and saw Unicron's eyes glowing.

"Prepare for termination."

Just when the eyes were about to discharge, Unicron was hit in the face with multiple laser blasts. Sigma Prime looked behind him to see an armada of Autobots and Decepticons heading towards them.

"Hell yeah." Jazz cheered.

Fortress Maximus landed on Cybertron and opened his doors. Autobots filed out of the great Autobot fortress with Optimus leading the way. A warp gate opened up nearby and Metroplex and the Junkions flew through it. Metroplex landed and more Autobots ran out onto Cybertron. The Junkion ship flew through the air firing at Unicron. Wreck-Gar stood on the bridge of his ship.

"Alright, this chick is toast." He said quoting Ghostbusters.

Trypticon and Scorpinok landed aswell. The four Transforming cities transformed into their robot modes. All of the combiner teams combined into their ultimate forms. Sigma Prime walked up to Optimus.

"I thought you were retired?" Sigma asked.

"One last time won't hurt." Optimus said.

"Fair enough."

Skywarp ran up to Sigma Prime.

"Decepticons are under your command, Sigma Prime." Skywarp said.

"Send all Decepticons into the air for aerial attacks. The Autobots will attack from the ground." Sigma said.

Skywarp nodded. He turned around and transformed into his jet mode and took to the air. The Decepticons followed suit and flew into the air. Optimus and Sigma looked at each other and nodded. Then they ran head long into battle with the Autobot army behind them. Unicron fired his eye beams which hit the ground. The Autobots leapt out of the way.

"I'm going to teach that rust bucket a thing or two." Ironhide said.

"Quit talkin' and start kickin' pig iron." Brawn said.

"That's twice he's said that." Tracks said.

"Who's counting anyway?" Powerglide asked as he fired his pistol at the looming Unicron.

"It would appear that the Autobots and the Decepticons have joined forces." Nos said.

"It doesn't matter. I'll destroy them all." Starscream said.

Unicron continued to fire laser blasts from his eyes and mouth. The Transformers dodged the blasts and returned fire. Skywarp led the aerial assault near Unicron's face. Sigma Prime led the ground forces and directed their attack at Unicron's chest.

"This isn't working." Springer said.

"No kidding." Seaspray replied.

Unicron had a difficult time hitting any Transformer with his attacks. They were so small and agile. They were avoiding his attacks with easy. Unfortunately for the Transformers, their attacks were hitting their targets but doing little if any damage. Skywarp led Thundercracker and Cyclonus around Unicron's neck firing at will when Skywarp noticed something. Skywarp activated his communicator.

"Skywarp to Sigma Prime, I found something you might find interesting."

"What is it?" Sigma replied.

"A giant hole at the base of the neck. It looks as if it was used as an entry point. Should I proceed into the hold?"

"Negative, Skywarp. I'll take care of it."

"Roger that, Skywarp out."

Skywarp veered off from his attack. Sigma Prime's binocular visor slid down over his eyes and he found the hole Skywarp was referring to. His visor slid away from his eyes. He needed a way to get up there. He looked around and saw Abominus standing nearby. He ran over to him.

"Abominus, I need you to take me up to the hold in Unicron's neck." Sigma Prime said.

Abominus grabbed Sigma Prime and shot into the air. Seconds later, the two of the arrived at the hole. Sigma looked up to see the business end of Nos' gun. Sigma ducked just as Nos fired and the laser blast hit Abominus in the shoulder. Abominus let go of Sigma Prime who had grabbed a hold of the side of Unicron's neck and Abominus disengaged and separated into his five Terrorcon components. They all fell and hit the ground hard. They lied there unconscious. Nos grinned at his actions forgetting about Sigma Prime until he felt a sharp pain under his chin. Sigma Prime had upper cut Nos. Nos flew back but landed on his feet. He fired his weapon at Sigma Prime. Sigma dove out of the way firing his arm lasers. The heads of Nos and Sigma Prime flew off while the bodies transformed into vehicles. The two Dustins went head to head. They punched and kicked one another trying to gain the upper hand.

"Is this how you treat an old friend?" Davis said.

"I'll let you know when I see one." Dustin replied.

Dustin punched Davis across the face sending him across the room. Davis shook off the impact.

"I'm tired of dealing with you. I've been tired of you since we started battling all those years ago when I first became a Headmaster." Davis said.

"You brainwashed bastard. You were brainwashed by Megatron into hating me. I realized back then that it was too late to save you. Now is the time I finish the job." Dustin snapped.

Dustin leapt into the air and transformed back into the head of Sigma Prime. Davis did the same. The two heads connected with their respective bodies. Nos' hand slid back and in its place was an energon blade that had a small space running down the middle of it.

"Wanna play that way?" Sigma said with a mocking tone.

His hand slid back and an energon sai replaced it. The two swung at one another but all that hit were the blades of the weapons. Sigma's thrust his sai into the space of Nos' blade and rotated it, so Nos couldn't pull it free. Sigma used his other hand to punch Nos in the face repeatedly.

"You were my friend." Sigma said hitting Nos' face. "One of my best friends." Another punch to the face. "We were inseparable." Another punch to the face. "Why can't you see that Megatron brainwashed you?"

Nos attempted a punch of his own but Sigma grabbed his fist. Sigma got in close and head butted Nos. Sigma grabbed Nos by the shoulder joint and pulled. Sigma ripped out Nos' energon blade then threw him across the room. Nos hit the wall hard. Sparks erupted from his wound. He stumbled to his feet. He then looked at Sigma Prime who by then had replaced his sai with his hand and had both guns along with his arm lasers pointed at him. The tips of Sigma's weapons were glowing brightly. Nos knew this was the end. He didn't even attempt to move.

"I'm sorry." Sigma said as he fired.

The photon blasts hit Nos in the chest. Orange smoke poured out of the chest wound. Nos' eyes glowed brightly then faded to gray. More orange smoke slithered out of Nos' eyes and mouth. Nos fell back and hit the ground hard. Nos was now dead. Sigma Prime lowered his weapons and sighed. He looked around the room and he knew now what he had to do. Starscream's ghost flew out of the brain core and towards Sigma Prime. The Decepticon ghost bounced off of Sigma Prime.

"You should know by now that we are now coated with a special material so you can't enter our bodies." Sigma said.

"Stupid Autobots." Starscream snickered.

Sigma opened his chest and revealed the Matrix. He pulled it out and held it in front of him. He slid his fingers into the finger holes on the handles and opened the Matrix.

"Now light our darkest hour." He said.

Blue energy poured out of the Matrix and consumed everything around him. Starscream watched in horror as his so called magnificent plan came crashing down around him. He attempted another attack but a beam from the Matrix hit Starscream and sent him flying through a wall and into deep space. Unicron was being destroyed from within. The Transformers stopped their attack and watched from Cybertron. Sigma Prime appeared at the hole in the neck.

"There he is." Beachcomber said.

Sigma Prime jumped from the hold just as an explosion erupted from it. Unicron's body began to float away from Cybertron. Seconds later it exploded, nothing was left of the Chaos Bringer. Sigma Prime plummeted to Cybertron. Skywarp shot into the air towards Sigma Prime. In a flash of light Skywarp was gone and appeared next to Sigma Prime. He grabbed the Autobot leader and brought him back down to the planet. The Transformers cheered.

"That's it for Unicron, Nos and Starscream." Sigma Prime said.

Shortly later, Sigma Prime stood in front of all of the Transformers. Optimus and Skywarp stood a few feet behind him.

"Let this mark the end of the Cybertronian Wars as we march forward to a new age of peace and happiness. To all are one."

He turned around and shook Skywarp's hand. The other Transformers chanted "Til all are one."

EPILOGUE: The Great War is finally over. The Autobots and Decepticons have combined their factions and now it's only the Transformers. With the two sides now combined there was no need for them to live on multiple planets. They all returned to Cybertron with the exception of one; Sigma Prime. Sigma Prime went to live on Aineias with his wife Éclair. He still has possession of the Matrix of Leadership. He returns to Cybertron every now and again to visit his friends. As long as he lives he will always fight for the greater good.

The End.


End file.
